


Be a better man than your father

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Castiel has a conversation with Dean about the things he said to Jack when he was dead





	Be a better man than your father

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seja um homem melhor que o seu pai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664767) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Dean looked at Castiel sitting at the bunker's dining table. Just enjoying for a moment before going to join him.

It was kinda weird, no matter how many times it had happened before, the sensation was equally or even more intense, the pain of losing him and the happiness of having him back. Castiel was back, by his side, where he should be.

“So man, back among the living. We should go out to celebrate ”Dean said sitting in the chair in front of Castiel's.

“I'd rather stay here if you don't mind”

"Okay. We can watch a movie, I will let you choose ”

“I would rather talk”

"About what ?"

“I'd like to talk about things that happened here when I was dead. Things that happened to you and Jack specifically. He told me about some things that worried me and I would like to discuss them with you. ”

Dean tensed a little in his chair, but he didn't look away.

"Okay"

"You told him he was evil, you threatened him, you made him afraid, he heard you say it was his fault that I was dead."

"Look Cas-"

“I understand why you did it. But understand if something like this happens again, I'm leaving with Jack. Permanently"

The words were accusatory but the tone of Castiel's voice was sad, tired.

"Come on man, quit with those empty threats, you know that you ... you know"

"That I love you ?"

Dean didn't answer. Even after all this time it was hard for him to recognize, and saying out loud almost impossible. Then Castiel continued:

"When I took responsibility for Jack I realized that maybe I would have to learn to love you in a different way."

"Different how?"

"Less"

"Why ?"

“A child deserves a parent who puts them first, and regardless of how he looks this is what Jack is, and what I am to him.”

“My father never did that, neither did yours”

“True, but I don't want to be like him. Do you understand ?"

And he understood, he didn't like it at all but he understood, even on some levels he admired it. And that word kept echoing through his head: _ Less _.

"Yes"

“If you still want we can see a movie now, I already said what I had to say”

"Maybe some other night," Dean said on his way to his room.

"Okay. Good night Dean ”

“Good night Cas”


End file.
